


You're Mine

by sassyscienceman



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: A small thank you gift for a friend. Just soft Eddie/Venom post movie.





	You're Mine

Months have become bearable. Almost normal even. It wasn’t exactly like before, when Anne would wake him up with a cup of Joe ready to be drunk. Or being asked to feed the cat. No, instead mornings would start with the soft purring of a symbiote.

The creature would nuzzle and nudge at his cheek, cooing soft words of care and love. There was no rush, now that Eddie worked free-lance. They could stay in bed as long as they want, enjoying each other’s embrace. But the symbiote had needs.

“Love, I’m hungry.” Venom would purr into his ear. Eddie grunted in agreement before opening his eyes. The sight was the same, a momentary blinding light followed by the dark blackness of Venom’s face. Usually he was smiling down at him. Other times like now he was nuzzling.

“When aren’t you hungry?” Eddie teased. The man got up from his bed, slowly to get his body used to moving. As he did so the creature shrugged.

“Big appetite Eddie. I need food.” Venom coiled around Eddie’s arm and they two went off to the bathroom. While Venom didn’t have to shower, it did help in bonding.

They would separate for a little while, to wash off the grime of yesterday. Again slowly as they had no rush. Eddie would scrub down Venom’s tentacles, making sure not a single one was dirtied.

Venom helped as well, he made sure Eddie’s hair was nice and soft. Although he did use a lot of shampoo and conditioner. After showering Eddie dried them both off. If he was nice and didn’t use to much soap Eddie rewarded him with the hair dryer.

To Venom it was a strange device that held a lot of heat. He was scared of it catching fire but Eddie reassured him that it would be safe. And it sure was, Venom enjoyed the hot air on his skin. And the magic of it all. Venom was still easily impressed by human technology.

Clothes was a different matter, they had disagreements on what to wear. “Eddie looks best with nothing on. I’ll be your clothes.”

“No Venom, we can’t do that. I need to wear underwear at least.”

The symbiote huffed but picked out a nice t-shirt and jeans for his host. Even if he didn’t like it he would at least respect his wishes. Now he was on his shoulder, bouncing excitedly. “Can we have breakfast now?”

“Yes darling, what would you like to eat?” Venom coiled around like a snake, covering his eyes. It always made him feel happy and embarrassed when Eddie called him that.

“Bacon… With chocolate. Lots of pork. I want beef too.”

“Anything else?”

“…Kiss. I want a kiss Eddie.”

His host chuckled, leaned over his shoulder to kiss the little lump of goo. “Sure lil’ buddy. Just make sure you stay behind me. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

The last time Venom forgot to stay on his back resulted in some oil jumping onto him. Panicked Venom thrashed the oven as he thought fire would also jump on him. Anne had to get him a new stove as well as having to eat take out for a while.

“I’m not sorry about that. It could’ve hurt me. It could’ve hurt  ** _us_**.”

Eddie nuzzled his symbiote to reassure him again. “I know, I know. But don’t worry I’ll make sure we don’t get hurt.” Venom purred, completely content by this. It only got louder when the goo felt lips on it.

Venom pulled himself out of his coil and toppled his human onto the bed again. His long tongue extended out to meet with Eddie’s. And wasn’t stopped. Instead Eddie welcomed him by opening his arms, embracing the large alien.

Their tongues twisted and wrapped around each other, just as they always had. By now they both knew where to move to make the other moan in delight.

 **You are mine Eddie**.

 _And you’re mine too_.


End file.
